Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, large storage systems may be utilized to protect such electronic content. As would be expected, such large storage systems may be complex in nature and may have multiple users/administrators that are creating and deleting objects within these large storage systems. Unfortunately, such use and administration of these large storage systems by multiple users and administrators may result in complications concerning the management of these objects.